Christmas Special
by NekoDarkness
Summary: Yugi is alone this Christmas. Who will help him around this time year? BoyXBoy!


Me: Horray for the holidays!  
Danger: It's too cold!!!!  
Me: That's why we stay inside when it snows.  
Danger: Just wanted to make sure our guests got here in one piece. Sorry for having a heart!  
Me: I didn't mind that. Just the fact you went outside in shorts and a tank top is what worried me. I didn't want you to get sick.  
Danger: We might as well tell the readers who's here.  
Me: Right, I like to welcome Yugi, Atemu, Joey, and Seto! Yay! Glad you guys can be here!  
Yugi: Glad to be here to witness your story at work.  
Joey: Ya been working hard, so it will tur' out great!  
Me: Awwww thanks! (Hugs Joey and Yugi)  
Seto: Let's get this over with!  
Atemu: Yeah, I'm getting bored over here.  
Me: Without futher to do, Here's a Christmas gift from me to my readers!  
Danger: NekoDarkness don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Every Christmas is the same for Yugi Mutou since he left high school. He helps his grandfather with the holiday rush and his friends go off to their families or other friends for the holiday. It's December 23rd, and Yugi wakes up to his normal wake up call. Outside, snow has blocked the entrance way of the shop.

"Good thing I woke up before Ji-san, I don't want him to worry about the shop this morning," he said as he got up and ready to go shovel snow. He wrapped himself up tight, but no one would be able to tell who he was from all the head cover up. After grabbing a shovel by the front door, he opens the door and almost gets fallen over from the snow.

"That could have been bad if that covered me fully," he said with a few sweat drops. He shovels for an hour before his grandfather walked outside.

"Looks great, thanks Yugi, you can have the rest of the day off when you're done," he replied carrying a cup of hot coco.

"Oh thanks, Ji-san, are you sure you don't need help with the shop?" Yugi said as drinks the hot coco.

"I'm sure, go hang out somewhere, you may never know what may happen during this time of year," he replies as he gets the cup back. Yugi finished after a half hour before the first customers came in. Yugi took off some of the winter gear before he headed toward the nearby mall.

The mall was filled with last minute shoppers and holiday decorations. Yugi sat at his usual spot at a coffee shop. He always liked looking at other people as they passed by the window. But he didn't notice the dark figure come up in front of him as he sipped his green tea.

"Merry Christmas Yug'!!!" Joey shouted as he sat down across from him.

"Ahhh! Oh, Merry Christmas Joey," Yugi replied after he jumped in his seat.

"You here for last minute shopping too?" Joey asked.

"No, just passing time since Ji-san had me have the day off today," Yugi sighed.

"Oh," Joey said before sipping his coffee.

"How are things with Seto?" Yugi asked to get the conversation going again.

"Just great, and that reminds me, would you like to come to the Christmas party we're throwing at the mansion tomorrow?" Joey replied.

"I don't have anyone to go with Joey, and I don't want to stand out like a sore thumb and embarrass you guys," Yugi replied quickly, "but thanks for the offer."

"Come on Yug'! You won't stand out, and I would like at least one of my usual friends there, or I'll go insane like I almost did last year," Joey begged with his special puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll come, as long it doesn't bother you guys that I come alone," Yugi sighed with a grin. Joey gave the information about the party, and then left to continue shopping. Yugi stayed a little longer finishing his green tea before heading home.

When Yugi got home, he went over to his closet and started to choose his outfit for tomorrow night.

"Joey said it would be like a costume party because the guests have to wear masks but just around the eyes, but everything else is casual," he said to himself as he looked for a shirt to the pants he had in his hand already. By the time he decided on the outfit, his grandfather called him for dinner.

Night of the Party

Yugi walks up to the doors of the mansion and enters with the other guests. He first spots Joey with a black suit and loose green necktie.

"Hey, glad you could make it, bud," Joey shouted when he first spotted Yugi.

"Thanks for inviting me, and you look nice," Yugi replied to Joey walked over to him.

"You look nice too Yug'" Joey replied. Yugi was in a thin red long sleeved shirt with matching dark green leather pants. The mask was dark red with green stones around the bottom of the eyes.

"Where's your mask Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Seto has it," Joey said as he waved at everyone that came by them.

"Oh, and the place looks nice," Yugi said they continued to walk around the room meeting people.

"I know, Seto went overboard again like every year," Joey replied, "and speak of the devil himself." Seto walked up to them carrying a brown eye mask with small antlers. Seto was dressed like Joey except with a red tight tie and a white mask with red stones around the eyes.

"Hey Mutt, here's your mask, or have you forgot the bet we had earlier," he said handing the brown mask over to Joey. Yugi looked confused at Joey as he put on the mask.

"Eh Hem," Seto hummed as he also handed Joey a bright red clown nose.

"No Way Dragon! I agreed to the mask not the nose," Joey argued.

"No chances out of this one Mutt, you agreed to ALL of the mask get-up remember, after the second game," Seto glared as he put the nose in Joey's hand. Joey just growls as he puts on the nose. Yugi just couldn't hide a little giggle as Seto walked away smirking to himself.

"Shut up," Joey yelled at Yugi.

"Sorry to ask, but what did you get beat at twice?" Yugi asked once he didn't giggle anymore.

"First one was just a regular poker, the other wasn't my best idea," Joey blushed as he told Yugi. Yugi didn't want to ask what the other game was for he had an idea and didn't want to find out if he was correct.

Changing the subject, Joey led Yugi to a nearby room.

"Ok, Yug'. Can you do something for me really quick?" Joey asked when he found no one else in the room.

"Sure Joey, what do you need?" Yugi replied.

"All right, well first you need to put on this blindfold," Joey said with a smirk.

"Why would I need to be blindfolded Joey?" Yugi asked as Joey pulled a black cloth from his pocket.

"Ah…Ah…. It's a game I want to try out and it's only needs two people," Joey heisted as he put the cloth on top of Yugi's mask and eyes.

"Oh...ok. Joey what kind of game is this?" Yugi ask as he pushed in to a sitting position in a chair.

"You'll find out, and don't peek or move from the place until I say so," Joey replied as he headed out the room. He left Yugi there with the door creaked open on accident.

Meanwhile with Seto

"Alright everything is set up, Dragon" Joey said running up to him.

"Good Job Pup, now everything is on track," Seto said as he looked over the security cameras. One screen shows Yugi sitting impatiently in one room; another camera followed a figure down a hallway towards the room Yugi was in.

"You think Yug' will be glad to see him?" Joey asked his love.

"I don't know, but we do have front row sitting to find out," Seto smirked as he pulled a chair up for his love.

"Can I take off this mask now?" Joey asked as he sat down.

"Nope," Seto said with an unemotional face. Joey almost started to argue back, but the "show" was about to start.

Back with Yugi

Yugi started to get anger as he sat in the chair.

"_Why do I always get myself into these situations? Oh, right because I'm such a good friend and my weakness is games,_" he thought to himself. Then Yugi jumped a bit from the door shutting closed.

"Joey, is that you?" he asked. No one answered, but he did hear footsteps come towards him.

"Joey, this isn't funny. What am I suppose to do now, guess what you are doing or will I be learning this game as we play?" Yugi asked angrily.

"What's with the angry question?" the mystery person asked. Yugi calmed down when heard the voice.

"_I know that voice, but why is he here?"_ Yugi thought as sat there.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked right away.

"You remembered me?" Atemu asked. Yugi started to pull off the cloth, but warm hands stopped him.

"Wait, Aibou, I want to still play a game but you still need to be blindfolded," Atemu replied.

"Ok, what do I do now?" Yugi ask curiously.

"First you guess what's above your head, than guess what I'll do next?" Atemu replied with a sexy smirk.

Yugi was tougue tied. He didn't know what to guess at first, but he really thought about it.

"Is it mistletoe above my head?" Yugi asked.

"Correct Yugi, now what would I do next?" Atemu asked sexually.

"You will either take off the blindfold or give that Christmas kiss you always wanted to do," Yugi smirked back.

"Which would I do, Aibou? It's not a two part answer," Atemu asked while getting ready for his next move.

"I say……. Both," Yugi replied. Atemu adamantly kiss Yugi and pulled the blindfold off his eyes. The expression of Yugi was priceless. First his wide eyes had to adjust to light, and take in the sweet attack on his lips. Yugi melted in Atemu arms as Atemu picked him up from the chair. Atemu licked a little of Yugi's lips as he was still kissing. Yugi opened his mouth and let Atemu explore his mouth. The kiss was aggressive but kind at the same time. They only broke apart because they remembered that they needed air to breath.

"How did you come back? You went to the afterlife after the duel, and I thought I never would see you again," Yugi asked kindly as he stayed in Atemu's arms.

"I'll explain that later, right now you better go thank Joey and Seto for they planned this meeting for us," Atemu said as he let go of Yugi so they can walk over to them.

Back with Seto and Joey

Yugi and Atemu walked in and almost fell over from stock. Seto was on the ground fainted, and Joey, trying not laugh so loud, was fanning Seto with his mask. Joey left the nose on the chair he was in.

"What happened to Seto?" Yugi asked kindly as Atemu try to hold his laughing in, but failing badly.

"Seto didn't know ya guys were together, let alone gay. So as you guys played your game, Seto started to blush in embarrassment. Ah ha ha ha. He couldn't take it anymore when you started kissing," Joey explained while trying to not laugh again.

"Well, it the first time he actually fainted from embarrassment, usually he can calm down enough before he could black out," Yugi commented before helping Joey with the fanning.

"Wait, he gets embarrass easily," Atemu asked after he stopped laughing.

"Only on gay relationships surprisingly," Yugi replied.

"He almost fainted when I told him I loved him back, he was already embarrassed from telling me he loved me even though we went out for almost a few months," Joey said before heading out to get water. When Joey got back, Seto started to come to.

"Hey Money Bags, how are you feeling?" Joey asked kindly as Seto try to get up. Joey handed him the glass of water.

"Thanks, what happened?" Seto asked before taking a sip of the water.

"Well, Yugi and I came to thank you guys for helping us find each other again, but you were out cold when we came into the room," Atemu explained while trying to leave out that they knew.

"You told them didn't you," Seto stared at his love.

"I was laughing too hard to hide the information from them, sorry Dragon but I will make it up to ya, promise," Joey explained.

"Well, we just want to thank you guys, and I promise to make sure this stays a secret," Yugi said while glaring at Atemu.

"Yeah, and we will head out now," Atemu said looking at his watch. It read 11:35pm.

"You're coming home with me tonight?" Yugi asked as he was pulled away by Atemu.

"Yep, bye guys!" Atemu said while out of sight.

"Well Dragon lets go to bed, everyone already left and we can clean up the mess in the morning," Joey replied while helping Seto get up.

"You still have that promise Mutt," Seto said grinning.

"I'll repay it if you have enough energy right now," Joey said sexually. Seto didn't say anything else but drag Joey behind him to the bedroom.

With Yugi and Atemu

They decided to walk in the park on the way home. The moon was full and large in the sky. The snow still came down gently even though there wasn't a lot of clouds in the sky. Atemu stopped under a Sakura tree and looked at his watch. 11:59.

"Christmas comes in 5…4….3…..2…..on," Atemu started to say. Yugi quickly kissed him before he finished.

"Is that my Christmas gift from you, Aibou?" Atemu asked right after broking apart for air.

"Now what's your gift to me?" Yugi asked kindly. Atemu took Yugi lips again but with more hunger and kindness than the last kiss.

"Merry Christmas Aibou," Atemu replied when they broke apart for air.

"Merry Christmas Atemu," Yugi replied back as they continued back home.

Me: Yay.  
Seto: *Glaring back angrly at author*  
Me: Not my fault. Danger picked that scene this time!  
Danger, Atemu, Joey: *Laughing out on the floor*  
Seto: *Death glares on Danger*  
Danger: *Stops laughing to start running away from Seto*  
Seto: *Runs after Danger in the snow*  
Yugi: That so much fun! Thanks for having us here!  
Atemu: Yeah, I really like the game we did. *Smirking at his Aibou*  
Yugi: *Blushes as Atemu takes him away to another room*  
Joey: Well anyway, I better go get Seto before he kills her.  
Me: Don't worry about them, I'm just glad Danger put on warmer clothes on this time before running outside. You can stay until they come back. I'll get you hot cocoa while we wait.  
Joey: Ok Sure! And Happy Holidays Minasan!  
Me: And a HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Minasan means everyone in Japanese)


End file.
